Fairy Tail
Lista wszystkich rozdziałów mangi, Fairy Tail, podzielona na sagi. Saga Macao Rozdziały *001. The Fairy's Tail *002. The Master Appears *003. Fire Dragons and Monkeys and Cows Saga Daybreak Rozdziały *004. The Celestial Spirit of Canis Minor *005. Daybreak *006. Invade!! The Everlue Mansion *007. The Wizard's Weakness *008. Lucy vs. Duke Everlue *009. Dear Kaby Saga Lullaby Rozdziały *010. The Armored Wizard *011. Natsu On The Train *012. Spell Song *013. Death Laughs Twice *014. Titania *015. Fairies in the Wind *016. Capture Kageyama!! *017. The Virgin Magic *018. Fire and Wind *019. Impossible! Natsu Can't Win! *020. To Live Strong *021. The Most Powerful Team!!! *022. Natsu vs. Erza *023. Crime and Punishment Saga Wyspa Galuna Rozdziały *024. Second Floor *025. The Cursed Island *026. Is the Moon Out Tonight? *027. Deliora *028. Moon Drip *029. Gray and Lyon *030. The Dream Continues *031. The Terrifying 2X-Poison Jelly *032. Natsu vs. Wave-Motion Yûka *033. Close? The Golden Bovine Gate *034. The Sword of Judgment *035. Do Whatever You Like!! *036. Ur *037. The Blue Bird *038. The Eternal Magic *039. The Ice Blade of Tragic Reality *040. Galuna Island: The Final Battle *041. The Demon's War Cry *042. The Arc of Time *043. Burst *044. The Villager's Secret *045. Make it There, to the Sky *046. Tear Saga Phantom Lord Rozdziały *047. Phantom Lord *048. Human Law *049. The Moon Can Be Hidden by Clouds; Flowers Can Be Scattered by the Wind *050. Lucy Heartfilia *051. Vanity *052. 15 Minutes *053. The Heat of Battle *054. Phantom MkII *055. So No One Sees the Tears *056. A Flower Blooms in the Rain *057. Fair-Weather Charm *058. There is Always Someone Better *059. Inspire *060. Wings of Fire *061. The Two Dragon Slayers *062. When the Fairy Fell *063. Now We're Even *064. The Best Guild *065. Fairy Law *066. Like-Minded *067. My Decision *068. Goodbye *069. Next Generation Saga Loke Rozdziały *070. Frederick and Yanderica *071. A Night in Impatiens *072. The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky *073. Year 781 • Blue Pegasus *074. Celestial Spirit King Saga Rajska Wieża Rozdziały *075. Dream of a Butterfly *076. The Tower of Heaven *077. Jellal *078. Heaven Over There *079. Siegrain's Decision *080. Joan of Arc *081. The Voice in the Darkness *082. Howling at the Moon *083. Find the Way *084. Natsu-Cat Fight!! *085. Heaven's Game *086. Rock of Succubus *087. Lucy vs. Juvia *088. Natsu Becomes a Meal *089. Armor Around a Heart *090. Ikaruga *091. One Woman! The Decisive outfit *092. Destiny *093. Pray to the Sacred Light *094. One Person *095. Sleeping Beauty Warrior *096. Meteor *097. A Life as a Shield *098. Dragon Force *099. Titania Falls *100. To Tomorrow! *101. Rage Within the Red Earth *102. Walk Strong Saga Bitwa o Fairy Tail Rozdziały *103. Home *104. Best Friend *105. That Man, Laxus *106. The Harvest Festival *107. The Battle of Fairy Tail *108. Go-cheen *109. Friendly Fire for Friendship's Sake *110. Resign *111. Four Members Remaining *112. Bombing Runs and Sword Dances *113. Thunder Palace *114. Love Breaks Down Walls *115. Regulus (The Light of the Lion) *116. Cana vs. Juvia *117. Satan's Halo *118. Gentle Words *119. Attack! The Great Kardia Cathedral *120. Mystogan *121. My Chance To Take The Top Seat, Right? *122. The Lonely Thunder Clap *123. Double Dragon *124. Triple Dragon *125. Face of a Devil, Heart of an Angel *126. Stand up!!!! *127. Sacrifice for Justice *128. Fantasia *129. But Even So, I'll... *130. Love & Lucky Saga Oración Seis Rozdziały *131. Nirvana *132. Allies, Unite! *133. 12 vs. 6 *134. Oración Seis Appears *135. Priestess of the Sky *136. Coffin *137. The Girl and the Ghosts *138. Didn't Count On *139. Dead Grand Prix *140. Slow Speed World *141. Light *142. Darkness *143. Celestial Spirit Brawl *144. Pretty Voice *145. Memory of Jellal *146. You Are Free *147. Guild of Hope *148. March of Destruction *149. The Super Aerial Battle!! Natsu vs. Cobra *150. Dragon's Roar *151. Annihilation of Six Demons?! *152. Jura the Tenth Saint *153. Counter Attack in the Middle of the Night *154. Your Words Especially *155. Last Man *156. Zero *157. From Heaven's Steed to the Fairies *158. The Door to Memory *159. The Flame of Guilt *160. The Power of Emotion *161. Fight for Right *162. I'm by Your Side *163. The Scarlet Sky *164. A Guild of One Saga Edolas Rozdziały *165. Wendy the Fairy Girl *166. Black Dragon *167. the Vanishing Town *168. Earth-land *169. Edolas *170. Fairy Hunting *171. Faust *172. The Key to Hope *173. Fireball *174. Revelation *175. Welcome Home *176. Extalia *177. Fly to Your Friends! *178. Because I'm By Your Side *179. Code ETD *180. Erza vs. Erza *181. Full Out Attack of the Edolas Forces *182. It's People's Lives, Right?!!! *183. Monster Academy *184. For the Pride of the Great Celestial River *185. Ice Boy *186. My Cat *187. Chain Cannon of the Doomsday Dragon *188. One Wing *189. The Boy From Back Then *190. Dragon Sense *191. Three-Man Cell *192. Won't Run Anymore *193. To Be Alive *194. I'm Standing Right Here *195. King of a New World *196. Demon God Dragneel *197. Bye-Bye Fairy Tail *198. The Wings to Tomorrow *199. Lisanna Saga Wyspa Tenrou Rozdziały *200. He Who Snuffs Out Life *201. Trial *202. Best Partner *203. Eight Roads *204. Who Is The Lucky One? *205. Natsu vs. Gildarts *206. To Continue Down This Path *207. Mest *208. Predator of Death *209. The Black Wizard *210. Stupid Gajeel *211. Kawazu and Yomazu *212. Soul of Iron *213. One Of The Seven Kin *214. Makarov on the Attack *215. Makarov vs. Hades *216. The Essence of Magic *217. Lost Magic *218. Fire Dragon vs. Flame God *219. The Dragon God's Gleaming Flame *220. Fairy Sisters *221. The Great Magic World *222. Arc of Incarnation *223. The Human Gate *224. The Ambition of Zoldio *225. The Open Seam *226. A Curse of Vengeance *227. Lucy Fire *228. Rain Soaked the 13th Woman *229. Dead End of Despair *230. Tears of Love and Vitality *231. The One Who Ends It *232. The Word I Couldn't Say *233. Fairy Glitter *234. The Boy Who Watches the Sea *235. The Sirius Tree *236. Erza vs. Azuma *237. What Kind of Guild Is This *238. At One Time *239. The Freezing Warrior *240. Gray vs. Ultear *241. The Power of "Life" *242. Acnologia *243. Errors and Experience *244. The Peal of Thunder *245. The Man Without the Mark *246. The Region of the Depths *247. Just Look How Close *248. Dawn on Sirius Island *249. Magic Is Alive *250. Zeref Awakened *251. The Right to Love *252. To You Prideful Brats *253. Let's Join Hands Saga Rok 791 Rozdziały *254. Fairy Tail, X791 *255. Fairy Sphere *256. Seven Empty Years *257. Father's Seven Years Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Rozdziały *258. Saber Tooth *259. Porlyusica *260. And We're Going to Aim for the Top *261. Magic Singularity *262. Song of the Celestials *263. Crime Sorcière *264. Only the Amount of Time Lost *265. Crocus, The Capital of Blooming Flowers *266. Sky Labyrinth *267. A New Guild *268. The Secret Weapon, Team B *269. Fade into the Silence *270. Night of Falling Stars *271. Lucy vs. Flare *272. Graceful Defeat *273. Olga of the Black Lightning *274. Bad Omen *275. Drunken Hawk *276. Chariot *277. Socks *278. Elfman vs. Bacchus *279. A Door Sunken into Darkness *280. Kagura vs. Yukino *281. Grudges Wrapped in the Curtain of Night *282. Ten Keys and Two Keys *283. Natsu vs. Saber Tooth *284. Pandemonium *285. MPF *286. Laxus vs. Alexei *287. True Family *288. Wendy vs. Sherria *289. Tiny Fists *290. The Night Our Feelings Intersect *291. Naval Battle *292. Thoughts Joined as One *293. A Gift for You of Perfume *294. Battle of the Dragon Slayers *295. Sting and Lector *296. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons *297. The Girl's Face He Saw *298. Exciting Ryuzetsu Land *299. Lone Journey *300. Where the Dragon Souls Sleep *301. The Dragon King *302. The Eclipse Plan *303. A Two-Front Battle Plan *304. The Grand Magic Game *305. Fairy Strategist *306. Gray vs. Rufus *307. Hungry Wolf Knights *308. Fairy Tail vs. The Executioners *309. The Burning Earth *310. The Place Where We Are *311. The Land of Until Tomorrow *312. Threesomes *313. The King's Script *314. Erza vs. Kagura *315. Rosemary *316. A Future Hurrying Towards Despair *317. Frog *318. Gajeel vs. Rogue *319. White Knight *320. Attacking Lightning *321. Laxus vs. Jura *322. Gloria *323. The Shadow: There and Back Again *324. One Who Would Close the Door *325. Solidarity!!!! *326. Natsu vs. Rogue *327. Live On for Her *328. Zodiac *329. Seven Dragons *330. The Magic of Zirconis *331. Natsu's Plan *332. Firebird *333. Man & Man, Dragon & Dragon, Man & Dragon *334. Sin and Sacrifice *335. Time of Life *336. I'll Give Today All I've Got *337. The Golden Grasslands *338. The Grand Ball Games *339. Drops of Time *340. Delivery Saga Wioska Słońca Rozdziały *341. The Morning of a New Adventure *342. Warrod Sequen *343. Treasure Hunters *344. Wizards vs. Hunters *345. Somebody's Voice *346. The Way of Devolution *347. The Great Charge of the Red, the Blue, and the Blondie *348. The Devil Returns *349. The Demon Doriath *350. Gray vs. Doriath *351. The Eternal Fire *352. Voice of the Flame *353. Demon Exorcist *354. Kyôka *355. Song of the Fairies Saga Tartaros Rozdziały *356. Tartaros Arc Prologue *357. The Nine Demon Gates *358. The Devil Particles *359. Fairies vs. the Underworld *360. The White Inheritance *361. Two Bombs *362. Natsu vs. Jackal *363. Stories that Demons Read *364. Tartaros Arc, Part 1: Immorality and Sinners *365. Fairy in the Jail *366. 1,000 Souls *367. Jellal vs. Oración Seis *368. The Third Ward *369. Where Prayers Go *370. Devil Reincarnation *371. Tartaros Arc, Part 2: Song of the Sky Dragon *372. Breakthrough *373. Kill or Let Live *374. Revolution *375. Herculean Madness *376. Wendy vs. Ezel *377. The Sky Dragon's Rage *378. Friends Forever *379. Tartaros Arc, Part 3: Underworld King *380. Hell's Core *381. The House Where Demons Dwell *382. Alegria *383. Wave Rider Lucy *384. Attack of the Celestials *385. The Celestial King vs. The Underworld King *386. Galaxia Blade *387. Tartaros Arc, Part Four: Father and Son *388. Erza vs. Minerva *389. The Twin Dragons vs. The Underworld King *390. A Young Boy's Story *391. Gray vs. Silver *392. Never Forget *393. Silver Thoughts *394. Juvia vs. Keyes *395. Tartaros Arc, Part 5: Ultimate Pain *396. Air *397. Steel *398. The Final Duels *399. Wings of Despair *400. Wings of Hope *401. Igneel vs. Acnologia *402. The Fire Dragon's Iron Fist *403. Erza vs. Kyôka *404. 00:00 *405. Tartaros Arc, Part 6: Magna Carta *406. The Girl in the Crystal *407. To Destroy My Very Body *408. The Definitive Demon *409. Thread of Black and White *410. Memento Mori *411. To Respond in Kind *412. Soaring in Ishgar *413. The Tome of E.N.D. *414. Drops of Fire *415. That Is the Power of Life *416. Tartaros Arc, Final Part *417. Lone Journey II Saga Avatar Rozdziały *418. Challenger *419. The Message of Fire *420. Lamia Scale's Thank-You Party *421. Wendy and Sherria *422. Orochi's Fin *423. Do It All for Love *424. Avatar *425. Saber Tooth X792 *426. Black Heart *427. Pitched Underground Battle *428. When We Take Different Paths *429. Code Blue *430. Operation Purify *431. My Sword *432. Briar in Love *433. Ikusa-Tsunagi *434. Hôken *435. The Cry of Victory *436. Memoirs *437. Magnolia Saga Imperium Alvarez Rozdziały *438. The Seventh Guild Master *439. The Alvarez Empire *440. God Serena *441. Caracole Island *442. Rules of the Area *443. And the Land Just Vanished *444. Emperor Spriggan *445. The Grotesque Fairy *446. The Land the Gods Abandoned *447. The Fight to Flee *448. Fight the Power! *449. Mavis and Zeref *450. The Only One in All the World *451. Fairy Heart *452. Prelude to the Final Battle *453. A Father's Job *454. Dragon Flight Force and Osprey Force *455. Magnolia's Line of Defense *456. Orders *457. Battle of the Nudes *458. Morning Star *459. Weakness *460. The Pegasus That Came to Earth *461. This Perfume Goes To... *462. Battlefield *463. Black Carpet